NiGHTS into Real World
by MinecraftFan11Scratch
Summary: What would be if our Jester NiGHTS being trapped in Real World was an Human?
1. Prologue

============================ NiGHTS into Real World-Prologue ============================

In Nightopia,our World of Dreams,the Dear Purple-jester Girl NiGHTS was playing her Flute next to the Dream Gate.

Suddenly,Owl appears with Three Hopeless Nightopians following Him.

-NiGHTS!I have terrible notices!-say Owl.-What is,Owl?-say NiGHTS stopping to play her Flute.-I discovered that Wizeman wants to bring back his more old Nightmarens to life again With More Strengh-Inform's Owl.-What?!Bring Back the Old Nightmarens?!And with more Strengh?!But how i will defeat them without Full Power?-say NiGHTS.-You will think that Is madness,but i Suggest to use the Power of Ideyas..-Say Owl.-Use the Power of Ideyas?!But i don't know if this can wo-Say NiGHTS before get Interrupted by Owl:-I believe that this will work!-Say Owl.-Ok..If you say-Say NiGHTS.

NiGHTS,so,makes an Paraloop who end's connecting Nightopia with Nightmare,and get the Five Ideya' ,it's hearded an Terrifying Voice,probably comed from Wizeman,the Master of Nightmares:

-Now,Nightopia will be all Mine!

So,with all Such Braveness,NiGHTS quickly Geted in Front of the ended seeing the Old Second-Level Nightmarens,the ones that she Fighted in her More Old Adventure.

-Wizeman,Nightopia will be Not of Your!-say NiGHTS,who Throws the Ideyas in the Air and makes her Eyes glows in White and her Jewel Growls in a Bright ,an Energy Shield appears around NiGHTS and starts to Go for Wizeman,draining all Wizeman's True Power (with is Showed because the Color of the Energy Shield changed of Blue to Black).

-  
-Noooo!My True Power,is all locked!-say Wizeman.-...I now have only one Choice!-Wizeman,after say this,Create an Portal to the Awakening World to send all Wizeman Nightmarens,Send NiGHTS and Owl,Send the Three Hopeless Nightopians,and Also Send his True Power.

-Nightmarens,bring my True Power,so we can Rule the Night Dimension and the Awakening World!-say Wizeman.

-  
NiGHTS,Owl and the Hopeless Nightopians attempt to Resist the Portal to Awakening World,but this Not Worked.

-I think we Gonna be Teleported!-say Owl,who started to feel Hopeless.

-Waaah!-say NiGHTS.

So,being the Last ones,NiGHTS and Owl was teleported to the Awakening World.

Where NiGHTS and Owl ended Stopping?What will happen?The Ideya's is still with they can keep they Safe?They will not let the True Power of Wizeman goes Back?

All this we Gonna see,In...

NIGHTS,into Real World...


	2. Chapter 1

============================ NiGHTS into Real World-Chapter 1:NiGHTS..a Human?============================

NiGHTS,Owl,and the Nightopians ended stopping in the London City,on England,on a fall of the solved to Fly to safe everyone,but she try and Not worked.

-Hey!Why i can't fly?!-say NiGHTS.-Waaah!

After Everyone land,NiGHTS ended ,so,waked Up NiGHTS.

-Ah..Owl,why i did just not Fly that hour?-say NiGHTS.

-Is because...*gasp* NiGHTS,you turned an Human!-say Owl.-What?!-say NiGHTS.

NiGHTS looked to her ended seeing that her Jewel was in Form of a Necklace,her Jacket turned an Shirt,good part of her Leg's turned Pants and her Foot turned Boots.

-Noooooo!-sayed NiGHTS,kneeling and almost Hopeless.

-Eh..calm Down NiGHTS,I think that the Power of Ideya's can revert all this-say Owl.

NiGHTS,so,sayed,and bit worried:-But it can Make the True Power of Wizeman Come Back?-.-I think that Not-say Owl.

NiGHTS,so,looked see that London,for her,is very ,especially,because One Thing.

NiGHTS,ended seeing the Clock Work her,this was something she could,she wanted to Fly around ,she see that Something ins't was Climbing the Clock Work Tower!And the Worst:for NiGHTS,this "Someone" is an Person that NiGHTS know.

So,NiGHTS,Owl and the Nightopians comed for The Point of the Clock Work Tower (with was not too much easy),and NiGHTS called.

-Hey,you Up!Come Down!-say NiGHTS.

Suddenly,every Human was looking to probably could Laugh of NiGHTS,if the Figure Climbing the Clock Work Tower was not Falling.

It's Reala,the Rival of NiGHTS,that,was Grabing two human around was Screaming an Running,of Fear,logic.

-Set Free this Chilldren,Reala!-say NiGHTS,knowing this Red Figure.

-You Disturb me in Go up There to get the True Power of my Master!-say Reala,after Set Free the Chilldren.

NiGHTS,so,ended thinking that the Power of Wizeman could be Up There,alongside with the Portal to Dream World,and minded:"This Tower is very Important..i need to Mark this Place..".

But NiGHTS ended forgetting about it When Reala runned off.

-NiGHTS,do you have idea of how we Get up to There?-say Owl.

-Wait,i need to Check this two Chilldren-say NiGHTS.

NiGHTS check out the Two an Girl named Sonia and an Boy naed both have 13-Years and was Dreamers who have the Ideya of could be very Important to NiGHTS.

-Thanks for Safing us-say Sonia and Maurice,ready to go Away,until NiGHTS Say:

-Hey,Chilldren,wait!Can you meet us again?-say NiGHTS.

Sonia and Maurice,so,solved to ,the Chilldren don't know that there will start they Most Big Adventure...


End file.
